


Family Vacation

by FireSoul



Series: Family of Heroes [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Barry contacts Oliver about sending some help to Central City, so he sends Sara, Leonard, and three of the team's recruits. In other words, when Sara and Len are the parental supervision of a situation, things are bound to hit a few bumps.





	1. Road Trip

"Are you sure the two of you can handle this?" Oliver questioned Sara early one morning while she and Leonard were loading up Dig's van, which since he's a fugitive and Lyla prefers her car, had at some point become a resource for the rest of Team Arrow.

"Isn't five in the morning just a little too early for you to be worrying about something going horribly wrong?" She mocked and couldn't suppress the chuckle at the face Oliver made when his motives had been spoken aloud. "Well you don't have to worry, Leonard and I can totally handle a little… family road trip." She assured him but her choice of words only seemed to worry Oliver even more. "Although if you're so worried about a problem on our end, you can always take Rene off our hands." She suggested in a voice that was uncharacteristically sweet, and Oliver laughed right at it.

"No, you drew the short straw on that," he reminded, Rene would really be pissed if he ever found out that the two of them had actually determined his place on this mission through the use of a playground game.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Sara assured her friend before looking past him, the sight of both Evelyn and Rory entering the garage with backpacks slung over their shoulders catching her eye. "Where's Rene?" She called, Oliver turned around when she did and also saw the two coming.

"On his way, overslept." Rory excused just as Leonard came over to the group, rolling his eyes upon hearing Rene's whereabouts.

"If he's not here on time we're leaving without him." The former crook deadpanned.

"You are not leaving without Rene," Oliver was quick to say.

"And where are we leaving for, exactly?" Evelyn asked, stopping an argument before it could start.

"Seriously, you called us last night and told us to pack enough clothes for a few days and show up here at five in the morning. What's going on?" Rory questioned.

"Central City," Sara replied, earning surprised faces from both the recruits. "We have some friends out there who need help and so the five of us are going up there to see what we can do."

"Any reason we're leaving Curtis behind?" Evelyn asked,

"Partly because we don't need six people, partly because his husband is starting to get suspicious of him disappearing all the time and so leaving the city for a couple days on short notice is definitely not going to help." Sara explained and that was when Rene showed up.

"So what's going on?" He demanded,

"Be here on time and you would know," Leonard smirked before turning his attention to all three recruits. "Get in the van, we've got a long drive." He instructed, Sara and himself turned and did just that with the three recruits following apprehensively behind them.

"I ain't going anywhere unless I know where," Rene protested,

"Then feel free to stay behind," Sara called over her shoulder.

* * *

"So really, nobody's gonna tell me where it is we're going?" Rene asked for the umpteenth time, and they had only been driving for twenty minutes.

"That's what you get for being late," Sara replied from the passenger seat.

Rene had every intention of responding, but the van hit a pothole at that exact moment and so trying to keep his balance distracted him. Just to be clear, Dig's van was built for work, not family trips. It has no actual backseat so the recruits are all crammed onto the bench John put in the back.

"We couldn't take your car for this?" Rory complained,

"Do you know how old my car is?" Sara replied, "It would never make a long trip like this."

"I feel like we're about to cross the border," Evelyn muttered,

"Please, as if I'm stupid enough to try crossing the border in a cable van." Len mocked from his position at the wheel.

"So I should probably cross Mexico off my list of places we might be going?" Rene sarcastically questioned and in response Sara looked over her shoulder at him with an amused smirk.

"I can confirm that we are not leaving the country," she told him before turning back around.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Rory asked after two hours of driving.

"Not even close," Snart replied.

"Does this trip involve a bathroom stop?" Rene asked; he had given up on trying to get the actual destination out of anybody for now.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Sara groaned,

"Well excuse me, I didn't know this was gonna be a two hour drive." Rene argued,

"Seven hours, actually." Leonard corrected, at that Rory and Evelyn both burst out into laughter upon seeing the shock on Rene's face. Sara also twisted in her seat to look in the back and chuckled at Rene's wide eyes.

Fifteen minutes later and Leonard parked the van at a rest stop.

"Alright, if you have to go to the bathroom, get out. If not then get out anyway and stretch your legs." He ordered and of course the first sound that greeted his ears upon exiting the van was Rene, who started shouting practically the instant his feet hit the pavement.  
"Seven hours?" He demanded, "Where the hell are we going?" He continued, getting in Sara's face, not that she was even the least bit intimidated by him.

"Calm down Rene, we're going to Central City." Evelyn finally revealed; prompting her teammate to back off the only mentor they have who is actually scarier than Oliver.

"Well now that 'watch Rene lose it' is over, who's got a new road game?" Sara asked as they crossed the parking lot and Rene huffed in annoyance.

Once inside the rest stop they all headed for the bathrooms before reassembling for about two seconds before Rene and Sara headed off to get food.

"You have got to be kidding me," Leonard drawled as he watched Evelyn and Rory make their way over to a claw machine up against the wall. "Aren't you two a little old for that?"

"Dude, you're never too old for the claw machine." Rory argued and Len only rolled his eyes before heading off to find Sara, leaving the apparent children to their own devices.

He found her over by the Big Belly Burger, holding a bag along with two drinks and waiting for Rene to finish ordering his food.

"Here," She said as he approached, handing him one of the drinks which turned out o be a coffee.

"Thanks," he said before nodding his head towards her bag. "We brought sandwiches in the van you know,"

"I know, doesn't mean I can't want French fries." She replied, opening the bag and eating one of her fries as if to prove a point.

Len rolled his eyes before reaching into the bag himself and stealing a fry, much to Sara's annoyance.

It was only a few minutes later that Rene returned with his own bag of food and Evelyn and Rory showed up empty handed, and a total two dollars poorer between the two of them.

"Everyone all set to go?" Len asked,

"You get us anything?" Evelyn asked Rene, completely ignoring Len.

"There's a bag of sandwiches in the car if you want something," Rene shot back while shoving nearly half of his burger into his mouth.

"So… that's a no?" The teenager asked and before Rene could've answered Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yup we're ready, everyone back in the van."

* * *

Everyone back in the van turned out to maybe not have been the greatest idea. It was probably Sara and Leonard's fault, at least in part. They hadn't told the recruits exactly where it was that they were going or how long the car ride would be, so it wasn't really anyone's fault but there's that nobody had thought to bring headphones as a means of entertainment. This, of course, resulted in a rather loud argument over the radio station until Sara finally grew fed up and turned the radio off all together.

Of course that only ended in Rene blasting music from his phone.

"Would you please turn that off?" Evelyn asked in an icy voice.

"It's my phone." The hothead defended in a mocking voice.

"Congrats, but we're all in this car and we don't all want to listen to your crappy taste in music. So either get some headphones, or shut it off." Evelyn all but snapped, but of course Rene is probably the last person one should ever snap at.

"Or what?" He challenged,

"Hey, no fighting back there." Sara instructed from the passenger seat.

"Tell him to turn off his music, or at least play something better!" Evelyn all but shouted,

"Well I would, if I didn't have to keep everything PG-13 around you." Rene fired back, earning a glare from Evelyn that was nothing short of murderous.

"Both of you shut up!" Rory shouted when Evelyn attempted to reach over him and strangle Rene.

"Alright, everybody quite!" Leonard shouted over the now three arguing recruits. "Rene turn that off, we'll put the radio on but Sara's picking and nobody's complaining, capiche?"

Rene grumbled in compliance but did in fact turn off his music, and while Sara considered looking for a classical station simply to torture the three in the back for fighting she eventually decided against it and settled on the first station she found not playing static or commercials.

* * *

When they finally, FINALLY, after what ended up being eight long hours of driving arrived at the farmhouse Ollie had found them to rent on the outskirts of Central City it was afternoon and everyone was far past restless from the long trip.

"Ok here's the deal," Sara began as they pulled up. "The place has three bedrooms, so unless anybody has other ideas we figured the best arrangement would be Leonard and I in one room, Rene and Rory in another, and Evelyn in the third. Sound fair?" Sara asked and she received three murmured acceptances in response, at least they could all agree on that.

Or… they could all agree on that until they made it inside the house. They all headed straight for the upstairs, if only to put their bags there before getting back into the van and heading over to Star Labs. Sara and Len hadn't been in their room for more than two minutes before Rene came marching in, Rory on his heels and seemingly attempting to stop him from whatever he was doing.

"Three bedrooms, y'all didn't mention there was only one bed in each." He informed Sara who sighed and rolled her eyes in response to him.

"I've never been here before," She defended, "Look, this is a nice place that Oliver was able to rent from his step-dad, we're only here for a few days and you two are both adults. So either suck it up, or figure something out. But we're here for a reason and it's not for the two of you to act like babies."

"Why are we here exactly?" Rory questioned, suddenly realizing that when they set out on this trip they had been so focused on keeping Rene in the dark that none of them had even asked WHY they were all the way out in Central City.

"I'm not sure," Sara admitted, "According to Oliver, Barry isn't the easiest person to understand over the phone when he's panicking."  
"Whose Barry?" Rene questioned, Sara and Len just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Should we even be surprised that Queen didn't tell them?" Leonard asked.

"Probably not," Sara answered with a roll of her eyes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

An hour later found the group pulling into S.T.A.R. Labs and with the recruits still unaware of Barry's identity, Sara and Leonard having chosen to leave that Barry's decision to tell, things were quickly becoming frustrating.

"So you don't know why we're here, all you're telling us is that your friend's name is Barry, and you guys aren't the least bit worried that this might be more than we can handle?" Rory questioned as the five of them entered the building and followed Leonard down the hall to the elevator, him being the only member of their current team who had even been to S.T.A.R. Labs before.

"The only thing I'm worried about is bringing the three of you into science lab, where they keep chemicals and other dangerous things you could fry your brains with." The former crook said as they filed into the elevator and began the decent to the bottom floor.

"But Central City is like Meta-Human capital, I mean we've got Rag Boy-"

"It's Rag Man," Rory interrupted Evelyn.

"But the rest of us aren't exactly equipped to fight super freaks." The teenager finished as though she hadn't been interrupted at all.

Sara looked up at Len with a smirk, finding he had a similar knowing expression gracing his features.

"Don't worry," he assured Evelyn, "Everything is going to be completely under control."


	2. Frozen Friends

"This is your definition of completely under control?" Rene questioned as the group walked into the main room, or at least mainly used room, of S.T.A.R. Labs and found man with long hair wrestling an older man, who was laughing and barely fighting back, for what looked to be a TV remote.

"For this place," Len huffed, both men appeared to notice him then but it was only the younger of the two who actually seemed to care. "Cisco," he drawled while the long haired and now embarrassed scientist released his laughing adversary and looked over at the group.

"Uh, hi." Cisco said, embarrassed that the help they had called had walked in during the middle of one of his and H.R.'s disagreements.

"Please tell me we didn't come all the way out from Star City because you two have been fighting over a TV remote?" Sara mockingly questioned and while her comment only appeared to embarrass Cisco all the more, the other man only smiled at her.

"It's funny, It's funny that you, that you say that." He stuttered excitedly, "You see, I first thought that this device was for controlling what you people call the television as well. But in actuality it uh, it uh well you see it-"

"It's a PCT; portable cryogenics tracker." Cisco explained, although he seemed to regret it when the glare Leonard fixed him with sent a chill down his spine.

"So you brought us all the way out here, just so you could re-chip my gun?" He drawled and before Cisco could answer H.R. started laughing hysterically.

"No, no that's not why, why we brought you out here." He said, "We, you see we um, well there's been this problem-"

"The remote isn't to track you Snart," Cisco interrupted his ever-stuttering headache. "It's to track Caitlin," he confessed, Sara's eyes grew wide.

"Caitlin?" She asked, "I thought you guys had her powers under control?"

Cisco opened his mouth to answer that question, which Sara could tell it wasn't going to be a positive answer, but Evelyn cut him off.

"Before we get too far into this, anyone want to explain to us what's going on?" She asked, she and the boys clearly growing irritated by the fact that they had no idea who these people were and yet Sara and Leonard were going about this conversation like business as usual.

"Right, sorry." Sara apologized. "Kids this is Cisco and H.R., if you don't understand anything H.R. says that's because he is from another dimension. Guys this is Evelyn Sharp, Rene Ramirez, and Rory Regan." She quickly introduced, gesturing to each person as she named them and just as she finished a brown haired woman came traipsing into the room, sporting a rather impressive black eye.

"Oh, don't tell me I missed the meet and greet." She mocked, earning an eye roll from Leonard.

"And this would be my sister, Lisa." He added onto Sara's introduction. "What happened to your eye?"

"I think Cisco already told you that Caitlin's gone nuts," Len frowned at her answer, mostly because he knew that if Caitlin Snow did that to his sister then she wasn't in her right mind; meaning that payback in the form of punching is definitely off the table.

"I was trying to," Cisco exclaimed in annoyance.

"So get to it," Sara half instructed, half teased, because annoying Cisco is just too much fun half the time.

With one last glance around the room as if to make sure that he would not be interrupted again, and only once he had determined that he would not did he begin again with his story of why Team Flash is in need of help.

"So, for those of you who don't know," he eyed the recruits, "Caitlin is a friend of ours with ice powers, think Snart's gun only without the gun part."

"That's a scary thought," Rory murmured, Len glared at him but opted not to say anything.

"Anyway," Cisco continued, "When she first got her powers they had a tendency of taking control of her, and turn her violent."

"Which from my understanding she's had under control for at least a year, so what set her off?" Snart questioned and at that both Cisco and Lisa looked uncomfortably to H.R.

"This should be good," Sara mocked, and at that H.R. suddenly noticed both of his present coworkers glaring at him.

"What did I do?" He laughed, "This, this is, this is not my fault." He tried to excuse but it was being made so very clear that yes, this is his fault.

"H.R. here decided to try his hand at some actual science, long story short he jump started the killer part of Frost and now she has Barry and Wally frozen in a warehouse halfway across town." Lisa explained.

"And Wally and Barry are?" Rene questioned,

"You didn't tell them?" Cisco asked, eyeing Sara and Leonard.

"Not our secret to tell," Len defended.

"Well if we're sending them out there, they should know." Lisa argued, although Len could tell she respected that he and Sara had opted not to reveal Barry and Wally's alter egos to Oliver's recruits.

"We are going out to rescue The Flash and Kid Flash."

That was a bomb to the recruits.

The surprise wasn't that Oliver apparently knows Central City's own group of masked heroes, no that was actually expected. But what was surprising was that he didn't come when the problem is clearly so dire.

"But, Barry's the one who called Ollie?" Sara more asked then stated it.

"Well they weren't totally frozen at first," Lisa told her.

"How do you know all this?" Leonard skeptically asked his sister who responded by pointing to her bruised eye.

"Where do you think I've been for the past twenty-four hours?" She asked and while he did clench his fist that was all he did, as he still knew that Caitlin is not currently in her right mind and their friend, and therefor still off the table for payback.

"Am I the only one who sees a problem with sending three rookies against someone whose name actually has the word "killer" in it?" Rory asked but in response Sara rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you forgetting that my job description used to be nothing but that same word?" She teased and Rory had to concede to that point.

"Besides, we're thinking the cold gun might be the only thing that can give Cait a run for her money long enough for the five of you to free Barry and Wally, after that Barry just has to run her back here." Cisco explained, although he seemed rather nervous about the plan.

"I think you miscounted Ramon," Leonard drawled, "If I'm keeping Snow busy then there's only four of them.  
"Yeah, because a black eye is going to keep me from going back." Lisa remarked and while her brother did look as though he wanted to argue he kept his mouth shut, knowing that it would be a losing battle.

"You're with me," he deadpanned and she nodded, that was an acceptable compromise.

"So how exactly are we supposed to break two speedsters out of a layer of ice?" Sara asked and that question had Cisco reaching onto the desk behind him and grabbing two small orbs from it's surface.

"Throw these at the ice, they'll heat up and melt it in less than a minute." He explained, handing the orbs to Sara.

"Ok, let's get going." She declared, leaving little room for argument or further explanation.

* * *

After suiting up they took the S.T.A.R. Labs van and parked about a block away from the warehouse Caitlin was using as her base and took a series of back alley's to reach their destination undetected. Even if they didn't have Lisa with them as a guide finding the place would've gone easy enough with just the tracker, and the fact that the outside walls did have ice creeping all up and down the sides was sort of a giveaway.

"Frost won't be expecting you guys, but once she see's Lenny it won't take her long to realize that Sara's here." The younger of the Snart siblings began explaining as the group made their approach. This had Sara turning to the recruits and removing the two heat orbs from her jacket pocket and handing them over to Evelyn and Rene.

"Meaning that if we want to keep her from suspecting you three it'll be best that I go in with Len. That'll put her on the hunt for Lisa, make sure you three stay hidden." She eyed Rene in particular when she gave that instruction, knowing his tendencies to charge headfirst into battle.

"What happens if she freezes you?" He asked, in defiance of orders as usual.

"She won't," Leonard sneered as though the question were a personal offence to him.

Sara nodded in agreement, fully confident that she would be able to walk out of this unharmed, or at least with little more than a mild freezer burn.

"Give us five minutes, then make your way in from the vent on the roof." She instructed and so with that the three more experienced heroes headed off to the front of the building, leaving the recruits to make their way up the fire escape.

* * *

"This is the last time we're all cramming into an air vent," Rene declared as the three of them made their way through the ventilation system of the freezing warehouse, it only growing colder the further they went.

"It's not running and yet it feels like it's at least two below in here." Rory muttered.

"We're breaking into the lair of a woman whose actual name in Snow, you didn't expect it to be warm did you?" Evelyn all but snapped before Rene, who was in front of her, stopped without warning. "Hey!" She whined.

"Don't blame me," Her hockey masked partner snapped, "Rags here is the one who stopped."

"Yeah, because there's a drop." Rory defended, peering down the long tunnel and trying to judge how much weight the grated bottom would be able to withstand.

"Good that's our ticket in," Rene exclaimed impatiently, which had Rory rolling his eyes beneath his mask of rags and attempting to turn around and explain to Rene that they need to be careful. But he lost his balance on the ledge in the process and instead went plummeting down the drop.

In an act of self-preservation Rory shot a rag vine back up the shoot in hopes of stopping his fall, but with nothing but slick metal for the vine to grab onto it was useless and the force of his body was more than enough to knock the grate out of place. Once he crashed through it he was able to cushion his fall, if only by using his rags to grab various objects such as pipes and support beams only to slide off thanks to the coating of ice over everything. What's worse is that, despite being currently in a battle against those who were meant to distract her, Caitlin took notice of the commotion. She whirled her head around and fired on the man who had just barely clamored to his feet and sent an icy blast his way. Evelyn and Rene were dropping down behind him, thanks to one of Evelyn's grappling arrows, but they were to late and the next thing he knew he was frozen solid. Well actually his armor, so to say, was frozen solid. He was perfectly fine on the inside, maybe extremely cold and very stiff, but alive. Still, this left him virtually useless in aiding Wally and Barry. But it hardly matter, as Frost couldn't handle all of them by herself and the instant Barry was free he sped off in the blink of an eye, taking Caitlin with him.

"Now what?" Rene questioned when it was just the rescue squad and Wally remaining in the warehouse.

"Barry's gonna put her in the cortex, Cisco will pump some gas in to knock her out, she should be fine when she wakes up." The yellow clad speedster explained.

"Are you telling me your plan is for her to sleep off this bad mood?" Snart demanded with a sneer as he holstered his gun.

"H.R. basically electrocuted her, once she calms down the killer will be under control, think of it like Mick and his fire." Lisa explained which had both Leonard and Sara in much clearer understanding of the situation, although still worried.

"Great, but what are we supposed to do about icicle here?" Evelyn asked; jerking a thumb over at her incapacitated teammate.

Sara made her way, cautiously, closer to the frozen recruit. Honestly, she hadn't really noticed his predicament until just now.

"Rory? You alive in there?" She questioned,

"I'm good," he replied, "Pretty cold but, otherwise I can't complain." He replied and even though Rene was currently out of his line of sight, and he could not pivot his head in order to change that, he still heard the annoyed sigh from the other man.

But the sigh had Sara laughing, because yes the problem is very obvious but that only made it all the more amusing.

"Come on, there's got to be a dolly or something around here somewhere." She said, going off into the depths of the warehouse in search of some way to transport their frozen friend to the van.

* * *

"You have to what?" Oliver questioned as Sara gave him a mission report over the phone, letting him know that while the combat aspect of the mission is over they were still going to be in Central for another day or so.

"You heard me, we have to wait for Rory to thaw." She repeated, "Cisco's little heat orbs are only good for one use, a bug he still needs to fix. He's working on another now but it's going to take at least another hour or so."

"So what are you doing in the meantime? Having Rory sit under a heat lamp?" Sara could hear the disbelief in her friend's voice, and looking over her shoulder she decided it might not be best to tell him he had hit the nail on the head.

"Actually he's lying down," She answered, which was true.

"Sara!" Oliver exclaimed,

"Gotta go," She said quickly before disconnecting the call and turning to go and check on the group in the medical area of the Lab.

Inside she found Rory, his frozen form on the hospital cot and underneath a rather ineffective heat lamp while Evelyn sat in a chair next to him reading a book.

"How you holding up buddy?" The blonde asked with a smirk, not that her friend could see her face.

"Is Cisco ever going to finish that orb?" He replied in clear annoyance, to which Sara chuckled.

"I'll go check," she said and with that she made to head down to Cisco's workshop, but was halted by Evelyn speeding from the medical area and coming to a stop in front of her.

"Wait," the young girl called as she hurried, "Wally's going to a party with some friends tonight, he invited me to go with them."

"Cool, have fun." Sara replied, she then continued on her way and was halfway to Cisco's lab when she realized that Evelyn hadn't been telling her she was going to the party, but asking permission.

And frankly, she wasn't all that sure she liked the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have one thing to say after the reveal with Evelyn this past week; NOPE! No, i refuse to believe that she is evil! I am literally at the point where I have considered Laurel to be Prometheus as a way of protecting Ollie. (I know it it makes no sense, I'm in denial. But to be fair, Prometheus wears so much padding it actually could be a woman under that mask.)


	3. The Trouble With Boys

"So tell her she can't go," Leonard encouraged Sara in a hushed tone. After checking in with Cisco Sara had found her way over to her boyfriend, who was quickly growing impatient with sitting around, and ended up telling him about her earlier conversation with Evelyn.

"I can't, I already gave her permission." She argued, frustration coating her voice because she knew that no matter how many times the two of them hash out this matter she will still be stubborn on not go to Evelyn with a judgment change about letting her go to the college party with Wally tonight.

"So tell her you changed your mind." Leonard said it like it would be the easiest thing in the world. Sara scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't," she argued,

"Why not?" He demanded. Sara huffed and chewed her lip for a moment, gathering her thoughts and debating whether or not to voice them at all. "Afraid she won't listen?" Len added and when Sara finally met his eyes at the question it confirmed his statement; that is exactly what she is afraid of. "We're in charge of her on this trip-"

"No Leonard we're not." Sara interrupted, "We're in charge of what happens during the mission, so Rory getting frozen is on us. But we aren't in charge of what Evelyn, or any of the recruits, do in their spare time." She seemed so serious with her words, which is why Leonard found himself smirking at her knowingly.

"So why are we even having this conversation?" He asked; Sara huffed in obvious annoyance with him, or more specifically his apparent desire to get her to admit that she knows what she needs to do.

But she would never admit that. So long as she couldn't be sure that Evelyn wouldn't explode in reaction she wouldn't take the chance. So she walked away from Snart, much to his amusement no doubt, and made her way back to the medical room.

"Sorry Rory," She heard Caitlin apologize as she entered. After being thawed by Cisco's little heat orb Rory was sitting in a chair with three blankets wrapped around his shoulders and still shuddering from the cold left in his body.

"No, no worries." He promised the clearly guilt ridden woman between shivers.

But Sara's focus wasn't on him; instead it was on the two other recruits who had been in the room to keep him company.

"Rene," she called, the Hispanic man's head snapping to attention as she motioned for him to follow her out into the main room.

Rene looked around the medical room for a moment, but based on the confused looks of his friends none of them had any idea what Sara wanted with him. So, feeling very much like a kid just called to the principal's office, Rene went out into the main room where he found Sara leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yeah?" He questioned when he walked over to her, surprised to see that out of all possible emotions that could be flashing across her face she seemed to be nervous.

"Evelyn is going to a party with Wally tonight," She revealed, "Now I trust Evelyn and I trust Wally, who I don't trust is drunk college boys."

"Yeah I don't blame you," Rene laughed, not yet understanding what this would have to do with him.

"Good, then you understand why I'm sending you with her." The second the words were out of her mouth was the second in which Rene's face fell.

Babysitting duty? Oh hell no. He loves a good party as much as the next guy, and college kids definitely know how to throw some of the best, but those days are past him.

"You're what?" He demanded but didn't give her a chance to answer. "No way. I'm a grown man, I am not going to embarrass myself by trying to get into a college party."

"And I'm not asking you to," Sara was quick to insist.

"Good,"

"I'm asking you to  _sneak_ into a college party." She corrected and at that Rene became even more horrified.

"No, no forget it!" He argued but he knew it was a losing battle, and that this was not going to end in his favor.

* * *

"You packed that?" Leonard asked skeptically when Evelyn walked into the living room of the rental house wearing skin-tight jeans, a black crop top that clung just as tightly to her body and had a neckline that cut down a little too low for any parent's liking, and five-inch strappy heels.

"I didn't know where we were going," she defended with a shrug, "Thought I might end up as live bait again."

"Never again," Sara promised from where she sat on the couch, waiting for Leonard to return from the kitchen with the popcorn for their movie.

Before Evelyn could respond her phone buzzed and on it she found a message from Wally, letting her know that he and his friends were outside.

"Bye," she called as she hurried out the door.

"Be careful," Sara called back just as the door closed, although she did hear Evelyn throw an "I will" over her shoulder as she raced down the sidewalk to the car.

"Well," Len began as he came and joined his girlfriend on the couch, "The good news is there weren't many places for her to hide alcohol in that outfit."

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him as though he were insane before she looked over her shoulder as if somehow she would find Evelyn still standing behind them.

"That outfit?" She asked, turning back to Leonard. "There were about a million places."

* * *

After watching about ¾'s of  _American Gangster_ Sara and Len went up to bed, after making sure Rory was in fact only asleep and hadn't died from his earlier hypothermia of course. Anyway, they had no idea how long they had been asleep for when they were both suddenly awoken by pounding on their door accompanied by a shouting voice.

"Get up!" The voice ordered, and it was a very angry voice belonging to woman, so it only could've been one person.

Opting to forego the knife underneath her pillow Sara slipped on her discarded pants, not that she needed to when Leonard's t-shirt was big enough to cover her, and opened the door. She wasn't entirely sure what exactly she had been expecting to find out in the hall, but she nearly face palmed at the sight that greeted her.

Standing there and looking far beyond pissed was Evelyn, every bit as put together as she had been when she left, and holding Rene up with an exceptionally firm grip on his arm. Rene, on the other hand, was obviously completely wasted. He was to the point where his eyes appeared to be one drop of alcohol away from glassing over and his mouth hung open ever so slightly to give his face a look of awe.

"Would either of you care to explain to me why I am standing here with him?" Evelyn demanded and Sara opened her mouth but she was cut off, as it was that very moment in which Rene realized where he was. Well sort of.

"Hey," He laughed, his face turning into a dopey grin. "I know you guys," He slurred, "You guys are awesome."

Sara rolled her eyes at the compliment, and could tell Leonard was doing the very same behind her. Neither of them, however, could ever look as unamused as Evelyn. The hard and icy glare which currently occupied her face was one that could've given Caitlin Snow a run for her money just a few hours prior; and that is a scary thought.

"Come on Ramirez," Len finally said, pushing his way past Sara and taking the arm of the drunken man from Evelyn. "I'm sure Rory will be thrilled to try sharing a room with you in this state." He drawled as he led the younger man away, leaving the two girls alone to deal with the actual problem.

Once the boys were gone Evelyn kept her glare trained on Sara, who decided that the best course of action for the current situation might be to remain quiet and allow Evelyn the first word.

"You sent him to spy on me." The teenager finally deadpanned.

"No, I sent him to watch out for you." Sara clarified, "Which clearly wasn't a good idea."

"Oh, ya think?" Evelyn demanded before marching into the bedroom and so, seeing no reason not to, Sara shut the door behind her. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to be seventeen and dragging a wasted adult out of a college party because he snuck in and started drinking?" She demanded furiously, but the answer she received from Sara was not one of defense like she had expected, in fact it was hardly an answer.

"Party was a bust before Rene got hammered, wasn't it?" The blonde asked and so Evelyn lowered herself onto the bed with a sigh, her previously fiery gaze now soft and fixated on the straps of her shoes.

"I'm seventeen," she began, "None of the guys there would even look at me."

Sara frowned when she heard that, she doubted Evelyn had gone to that party looking for a hook up but still, that had to hurt.

"That sucks," She said, smirking just a little when Evelyn glanced up at her with a face that said she was stating the obvious. She went and joined the younger girl on the bed, prompting said girl to once again become very interested in her feet. "Wally still there?" She asked, Evelyn sighed.

"No, he drove us here and then went home, didn't exactly have the nerve to show his face back there." She mumbled, now it was Sara's turn to give a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, obviously Evelyn hadn't expected to hear that and so she whirled her head up in shock. "I explained it to Rene earlier, I trust you and Wally. It was the other boys I didn't trust."

"Well you didn't have to worry about that," Evelyn scoffed, looking away once again.

"Hey," Sara said, "Don't worry about those guys, half of them won't even remember tonight anyway." She said and although Evelyn did look up and offer half a smirk, that was about all that Sara got.

"What about after tonight?" She asked and Sara quirked an eyebrow, silently asking her to explain further, so she did. "I mean I never really had time for dating when I was in high school, and after Darhk… well after Darhk I REALLY didn't have time."

Sara couldn't help but smile just a little bit at the confession, it was nothing that she couldn't have guessed but still, the fact that Evelyn was entrusting her with this did give her a warm feeling inside.

"You'll find time," she promised before reaching out and gently moving a lock of Evelyn's long dark hair to rest behind her ear. "If you can find time to party with a bunch of losers who won't give you the time of day, you'll find time to meet someone who thinks the world of you." She promised and Evelyn couldn't help but blush at her words. "And who knows," the blonde added, "Maybe you'll even find him on the job, like I did."

This time Evelyn laughed at her words, but to be honest, she wouldn't mind something like that.

"Sure would make things a lot easier," she admitted, marking it her turn to earn a chuckle from Sara.

"You have no idea," The older woman agreed. The two sat there in a comfortable but still heavy sort of silence for another minute or two before a soft knock sounded at the door and Sara called for whoever was there to come in.

"Everyone still alive?" Leonard asked as he opened the door, each of the girls gave a small laugh at his joke.

"Yeah Snart, I'm going to bed right now." Evelyn assured him, but she caught both the adults off guard when before standing up she leaned over and pulled Sara into a quick hug.

If she noticed either of their surprise she didn't say anything, instead she got to her feet and made her way out of the room, calling a "goodnight" over her shoulder as she left.

"Night," Both adults called back before Len shut the door behind the exiting teenager and turned to Sara.

"Wow, didn't think it'd go that well." He half mocked, making his way over to the bed.

"Neither did I," Sara admitted as her boyfriend came and lay down next to her, situating the covers over the both of them. "I'm going to talk to Ollie when we get back." She announced once Leonard finished with the blankets.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked and unsurprisingly Sara shook her head. "Ok, then how about you talk to Queen and I'll talk to the kid?" He offered, and he was pleased when his girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good."


End file.
